


Im not scared of winter

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suguru who always believed he was a beta finds out quickly from his room mate that he is a omega and ends up pregnant with Kuroo's child. He doesn't know what to do but freak out, He keeps telling himself that there is no way he is but that just isn't the case.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Is this real?

Suguru walked into the bathroom of the dorm and started to wash his face. In the shower behind him was Kuroo. He smiled and spoke gently.   
“Hey Kuroo you know what sucks?”

“School...”

“How’d you know?” Suguru hissed. His eyes slightly widened. He started to wash his face. He grabbed a towel and looked up hearing Kuroo’s voice. 

“You ask me this every morning. You come in to wash your face while I shower then you shower and I go head out for my 1 pm class.”

Suguru pulled the shower curtain back and looked at the muscular body in front of him. His chest tight. His shoulders buff. As you trail down to his stomach you see a tight six pack and further down you see thick strong thighs. Suguru started to take off his clothes and get into the shower. To Kuroo’s surprise it wasn’t the first time he wanted to shower with him. 

Suguru was a rather snakelike person. You could turn him around and see his spine down his back. His body is rather skinny but he had muscle around his arms and legs. His abdomen had a six pack but not as tight as Kuroo’s. Slightly resembling a snake, smaller face, short eyebrows, and sharp eyes. He tends to stick his tongue out and has thick, dark green hair with bangs which he keeps swept neatly to his left side. One could say he was a green tree python, maybe its just me but he reminds me very much of a snake.

Once getting into a college with his best friend was bad, The College the kuroo first applied to decided that Keio Univasity was better for him. When Kuroo entered he saw Suguru and they decided to have a dorm together, they even joined the volleyball team and as always Kuroo became very popular and Suguru stuck in the dark but for his fourth year he hopes to be the ace. 

Anyways

Suguru got into the shower and set a hand on Kuroo’s abs. He looked at him with his tongue sticking out. He got on his toes and licked Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo quickly grabbed his hip tightly. He looked down as Suguru started to squirm around feeling Kuroo’s hand on his hip. 

“Kuroo stop it... that hurts.” He said with a hiss and moved his hand down and gently stroked his member. Kuroo instantly got an erection and moved back against the shower walls. Suguru moved his hand giving Kuroo’s member some pumps. Within moments he came all over Daishōs abdomen. Kuroo looked over and turned the water off and grabbed Suguru lifting him up and moving over to the bathroom sink and setting him down and took Daishō’s member all into his mouth. He started to suck it. It was hard and thick. Kuroo took his balls and sucked them then deep throated his member. Suguru moaned and leaned back and started to cum. He grabbed onto Kuroo’s hair and leaned arching his back. Kuroo groaned at his tight grip. 

“K-Kuroo... I’m c-c” he couldn’t get the words out. Kuroo moved and covered his hole preventing him to cum for the second time.

“Not yet! Let’s go to the bed and we c-can cum together.” He lifted Suguru who was starting to get impatient and bit Kuroo’s neck. It was harsh and even left some blood. Suguru moaned as Kuroo started to shake. 

Once getting on the bed Kuroo smelled the pheromones. Suguru's scent was definitely not as dominant as Kuroo’s, Suguru had always thought maybe he was a beta but he realized he was very wrong and was an omega. Kuroo started to lick down his shaft and quickly got his member in, Suguru moaned and set a hand on the bed and gripped the sheets. Kuroo slowly thrusted into him and started to lean his head down and suck onto Suguru’s neck. Kuroo was a very impatient person and his thrust into Suguru became very un-humanly fast. Suguru only moaned out his name before his stomach twisted into knots. 

“I-im going to cum… Please…” He hissed tilting his head back, Kuroo began panting and breathing trough his nose harshly.

“I-I feel you!” Suguru said and started to cum. Kuroo started to go harder. Soon Suguru was at the top of his climax while Kuroo came into him. Suguru arched his back and fell back into the bed. 

“Hey... Suguru . You’re a mess you know that?” He bit down on his chest and licked up kissing Daishō’s mouth. Both moaned while trying to catch their breath. Soon Kuroo moved away and grabbed a rag and started to whip the cum off. Suguru laid on the bed and started to get really tired, he sat up tough as Kuroo came back into the room with a wet rag, He started to clean him off.

Later that night Suguru cooked some noodles for a pasta dish he saw online. He mixed some things with the noodles and then felt arms around his waist. He looked down and saw Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo’s head rested on Suguru's shoulder. 

“Did I fuck you to hard?” Kuroo hummed in his ear.

“Shut up, no...” Suguru lied. He did feel a little sting at his hole. His body is a little on edge and a little unsure of his feelings towards Kuroo. 

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

About one month later. 

Suguru had been having a hard time sleeping, so he slept on the couch for a few nights. Each morning he got up and threw up. Although this morning he got up and before he got to the bathroom he threw up in the sink. Kuroo walked out from his room and looked at his room mate. 

“You must have the flu. You keep throwing up then going to school. How about today you take a nice warm bath and jump back in MY bed and rest.” Kuroo looked at his roommate and turned around. His nice swept bangs now messy and in his eyes. Kuroo walked over and rubbed his stomach. “Come on. I’ll even take a day off of my classes and get your bath ready.” He rubbed his back as he walked him into the bathroom.

Suguru got into the bath and got out within 30 minutes. He set on a long black shirt and then a grey t-shirt with sweatpants. He wobbled into bed and reached for the trash can throwing up nothing. Kuroo watched from the doorway and then shut the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing his phone. He called a nearby clinic. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, this is, Family and Friends clinic. How may we help you?” A female answered the phone and waited for Kuroo to speak.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, my roommate is having terrible stomach aches and throwing up constantly. He’s given it about a week and is still here. I was wondering if we could make an appointment?” 

“Oh yes very well. What day sounds good?”

“Can we go at like... 2:45 maybe.” Kuroo waited and got a response a little after a while. 

“We have a 3:10 appointment open. Is that ok?”

“Yes thank you. Set it under Suguru Daishō. Thanks.” Kuroo hung up and walked back into the bedroom. Suguru just got to sleep and woke up suddenly. 

“Hey... Suguru I got you an appointment today at 3 ish. Down the road.”

“Thanks Kuroo.” He spoke with his eyes closed and rolled onto his side and buried himself in the sheets. “Wake me up around half an hour before. Thank you.” Suguru started to fall asleep once more.

Kuroo nodded as he started to leave the room. He sat on the couch turning on the tv. Nothing much was on. Just stupid movies and rants about the world. He looked down at his phone and started to think to himself.

-

About an hour before the appointment Suguru woke up without Kuroo’s help. Suguru walked into the living room to see Kuroo on his phone. Kuroo quickly set it away and got up. 

“Hey, how ya feeling.” He brushed Suguru’s hair to the side. Suguru quickly slapped away Kuroo’s hand. 

“I’m alright. Just... sleepy. Come on let’s get ready.” Suguru was better after sleeping but was now in a crappy mood, He started to get ready and put on a sweater and looked down at his hands, they were pale white, his whole body seemed to be colder than normal.

After about 45 minutes they were finally out the door and to the car. They decided to take Daishō’s car but Kuroo drove. Suguru watched out the window for the ten minutes drive. They got there just in time and signed in. 

“The doctor will have you now.” One of the nurses came out with a smile. 

Kuroo got up and helped Suguru who pushed him away. 

“God Kuroo I’m fine! Just go sit down!” Suguru yelled at him. Kuroo turned and grabbed the car keys and went to sit in the car. Once getting to the car he shrugged off the fact that he yelled at him. 

Suguru entered the room with a hand on his stomach with his eyes closed. He took a seat and waited. The door opened moments later and the doctor came in. 

“Hello I’m Dr. Li. Lovely to meet you.” She spoke with a very harsh but quiet voice. “So your roommate called in early today and told me a little about what’s going on. So when would you say this started?”

“I don’t know, maybe around last Wednesday... what is it a... Thursday.” He looked down and started to feel sick again but held it back. 

“Oh I see. Alright. So have you had any headaches? Or pains anywhere?” 

“No...” The Doctor was taken back at the sharp remark. The doctor just nodded with a smile. 

“Alright. Uh... are you sexually active? Maybe a girlfriend? Maybe a boyfriend? Anything...” she looked up and saw Suguru's sharp eyes and a glare. 

“Yeah.” He said with a small smirk. 

“Alright. What gender?” 

“Male.” He spoke. “You're not like... Mad right? That I do it with a male?”

“Why would I be mad. I support everyone. But I think I just have an idea. How about I go grab something and I’ll have you just sit right there.” The doctor got up and left. 

“God her scent was a real Beta, I can’t believe I thought I was one. Although I'm also not happy that I'm an Omega.” He talked to himself and waited.

Soon the doctor came back and sat down not showing the item in her hand.   
“So, I just figured out where I heard your name. You're a volleyball player for a college called... Nohebi.”

“Yes, but that’s back in high school. I no longer play for that team. I didn't go to that college. I go to Keio college.”

“So you're very active. What position?”

“Middle blocker.”

“Alright. So there’s a bathroom right over there. And I want to give you this.” She held up a pregnancy test. Suguru got up and slammed the table. 

“I'm not! Just cause I'm an omega!!” The doctor got up and went around the table and grabbed his arm. 

“Mr. Suguru I need you to calm down please just... go do it. It’s just, maybe you used protection or not there's still a high possibility. Please.” He glared down at her and grabbed the test and went to the bathroom and slammed the door. 

“This is so stupid!” He looked and read the whole instruction packet. He finished and threw it away. He grabbed the test and did what he needed to do. He walked out and placed it on the table and started to walk out. The doctor quickly stopped him. 

“Uh sir where are you going? You haven’t looked at the test.”

“I’m not pregnant, I just have a terrible stomach bug, and I don’t have any parts in my body that could possibly make me pregnant.” He knew he was wrong but still didn't want to accept it.

“Just sit down. Please.” 

Suguru looked and saw the test out of the corner of his eye. He could read it clearly. He turned and shook his head. “No.” He walked out. He signed his name off and walked to the car. Kuroo saw him and smiled as he got in. 

“So what did you find out?” Kuroo looked at him. He saw the rims of his eyes had tears but he didn’t say anything. 

“Stomach bug. Just got to rest a few days.” He turned with a sharp smile with a slight tongue that stuck out. Kuroo smiled and drove back to the dorms. After they arrived Suguru got in and grabbed an apple and started to eat it. 

Kuroo sat on the couch while Suguru grabbed his laptop and sat on the couch away from Kuroo and typed in "what happens when I’m pregnant?" 

•  
•  
•

For the next two months Suguru had to wake up early and throw up without Kuroo, his roommate finding out he had morning sickness. He had secretly been going to the doctor ever month and got ultrasound scanning on his belly to see his kid. He hadn’t plan on telling Kuroo. Although Kuroo started to get nervous when he saw Suguru not jumping for blocks and getting tired really easy at practice. One day Kuroo found Suguru talking with the coach and saying he wanted to leave volleyball. For 

Kuroo got out of the shower and saw Suguru start to take off his clothes. He looked down and saw a little bloated belly that Suguru had. He moved and quickly got slapped in the face. 

“Kuroo go away! Stop looking at my thick manhood!”

“Hey! I wasn’t even looking there!” 

Suguru got into the shower. 

“So... Daishō. Why... Why did you quit volleyball? You were going to be the ace! Why quit!” 

“Does it matter? It was my choice. It doesn’t matter!” He glanced down and saw his bump. Oh shit! That’s what he was looking at! He gently set a hand on it. He whispered. “You're getting so big.” 

“I’m what?”

“Nothing! Go make me breakfast, I'm starving!” He hissed and moved the curtain and stuck out his tongue. “Besides! I can’t make breakfast while I'm in the shower!” He looked away. “Stupid ass.”

Suguru walked out and saw Kuroo leave for his 1 am class. He sat down with his sweatpants and a tight black shirt on. His shirt showed his bump. For as skinny as Suguru was, his bump started to show earlier than most. He smiled and set a soft hand. 

“My little snake.” He said smiling and looked around for his phone. He yawned and slumped into the couch and set a hand on his belly, and the other on his side. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

After a few hours Kuroo came back and saw an open computer and a sleeping Suguru on the couch. He looked at the computer and looked at the tabs. He instantly was taken back. 

“What happens at three months of pregnancy? How big can a male get while pregnant? When will a male omegas give birth?!” What the hell! He moved back and looked at Suguru who was laid back with both his hands on his stomach. He looked at him confused. Suguru rolled over and saw Kuroo looking at his computer. He quickly rushed up and slammed the computer closed. He glared at Kuroo. 

“What did you see?” He looked at Kuroo who moved back. 

“N-nothing...” he moved closer to Suguru and reached his hand out for his stomach. Suguru quickly slapped him away. 

“Lair! You saw everything!” He turned around and started to get nervous. 

“Is it mine?” Kuroo tried to not freak him out.

“Y-yes...” He turned and grabbed his collar. “YOU'RE A BITCH!!” He started to tackle Kuroo. “Why did you snoop around!” 

“I didn’t! Mean to...it was just open! Is it true?” Kuroo grabbed his wrist. Suguru looked down and tried to move away.

“N-no..”

•

Suguru started to pack up his stuff in a suitcase. He started to fold each of his clothes. Every once in a while he would gently stroke his stomach. 

“Don’t worry little snake I’ve got you.” Kuroo watched from the doorway. He iced his bruise he got. 

After Kuroo asked if it was true Suguru threw a punch at Kuroo. Kuroo didn’t pay attention and grabbed his arm and back handed his face. After Suguru got back handed he went and grabbed Kuroo and threw him to the floor. That’s when Suguru decided it would be best to leave. He got into his room and started to pack up everything. Kuroo did want him to stop because it was his child he was taking away from him. But Kuroo only spoke and left it alone. 

Suguru got up with his bag when Kuroo set a hand on his stomach. 

“That’s not only your kid. It’s not fair... you can’t simply take away my child.”

“Watch me! It’s in me. Not in you. I knew we should have used protection. You're such an ass!!” he tried to move but Kuroo pushed on his stomach more. He looked back up, dropping his bag and slapped Kuroo. 

“I said go away!” 

Kuroo looked back up from the slap that did nothing. He looked down at his stomach. “No!”

“Please SUGURU!” Kuroo got down on his knees and wrapped around his waist and looked at his stomach. “Please… Please I will be a good father… I will be there… I will always be here and care for you…” He started to set his face on the still flat-ish stomach Suguru had. Suguru looked down and started to get confused. 

“I-I cant trust you… You're giving me no reason to trust you…” Suguru felt his stomach flutter seeing that Kuroo wasn't just another one of his fuck buddy's. 

“9 months… Give me 9 months to prove to you that i can raise this child with you…” Kuroo looked up and stood up and kissed Suguru, This was certainly not what Suguru was expecting from him, He set a hand on his chest and broke the kiss and looked at him.

“9 months… And if I believe you can, I won't leave.” He looked at him and looked back down at his stomach and started to smile.


	2. Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suguru doesn't know how he feels about Kuroo's friends.

Kuroo has convinced Suguru to stay and so he did. That night was very weird though. Kuroo made dinner and Suguru stayed locked in his room. He didn’t eat or talk. Bed time rolled around and Kuroo got into a loose shirt and sweats and sat in his bed going through his phone. A little after 11 o'clock Suguru emerged from his room and walked to Kuroo’s room and stared at him. 

“Can I help you?” 

“M-my back aches... I have a cheap mattress. Can I sleep with you?” 

“But my mattress isn’t any better..”

“No, but it’s different...” 

Kuroo nodded and saw Suguru walk in, he went to the other side where Kuroo wasn’t and laid down. He looked down at his grey shirt. His little bump was starting to show. Kuroo eyes him for a second before Suguru hit him. 

Kuroo set down his phone and turned off the light and started to fall asleep. Kuroo started to hear some rustles from Suguru’s side of the bed. He turned and in the slightly moon lit room he saw Suguru take off his shirt. His pale skin made Kuroo become very interested in this man. He looked down at Suguru’s body. His body was fairly small and his arms a bit more muscular. He looked and saw Suguru’s bloated belly. He moved and touched it. This made Suguru jump a bit and look down at Kuroo who rested his head on his bare stomach. 

“Kuroo you jackass it’s hot! Get off me!!” Suguru wined out. 

“But your bump... my child is growing...” 

“No I’m just really bloated.” Suguru moved the pillows up and rearranged them and then looked at Kuroo on his stomach. He touched his hair with a small smile and closed his eyes drifting off into sleep. 

•

In the morning Suguru woke up groggy. He felt like he had a cold of some sort but that was just some of his pregnancy symptoms kicking in. He got up and looked at the date. 

“Yay... The weekend.” He smiled, grabbing coffee. He sat down at the table and waited for Kuroo to get out of the shower. Within minutes Kuroo was out and next to suguru. 

“Hey I need to tell you something, one of my friends is coming over today for lunch. His name is Bokuto. And he is bringing his boyfriend Akaashi. He was telling me that he has some news and I told him I also have some news, I bet mine is bigger..”

“What's the news?” It seemed Suguru was completely brain dead at the moment. Kuroo wanted to hit Suguru but decided that wouldn't be good, instead he went over to Suguru and brought his hands from behind to rest on Suguru’s tummy.

“That i have a kid, that i can't wait for…”

“NO!” Suguru moved Kuroo away from him and looked at Kuroo freaked out for some reason. Kuroo was surprised by this reaction and went over and gently touched Suguru’s face. 

“Why?”

“Not yet Kuroo. Please. I’m not ready to throw my life away like this… I mean-“ 

“What do you mean… You weren’t… going to abort it…” 

“No! I mean. I just don’t want anyone knowing that I’m such a gigolo… Shit! Slip of the tongue…” Suguru turned his bangs falling over his eyes. Kuroo backed off and nodded. 

“I should get ready… I want you to come. I really do. We are meeting up at a coffee shop.” 

“I’ll go but please. Don’t tell them about the baby.” With that Suguru left the room and started to breathe in a normal way. 

•

“HEY HEY HEY!!” Bokuto smiled and ran up to hug Kuroo. Kuroo smiled and pushed Bokuto back.

“Chill a bit I have a guest and I bet you're freaking him out.” Kuroo looked at Suguru who had a sweatshirt on. His cold hands in his pockets. He glanced up at the owl like person. He turned to look around the room in a chair seated at a table was a young man with glasses and dark black hair. There was something off with him though. When this man stood up he walked over and led them to the table. Kuroo sat down and smiled at the happy Alpha and Omega. 

“Long time no see Akaashi!” Kuroo smiled with a thumbs up. 

“Yes, it has been long.” Akaashi looked at the snake like a person then back at Kuroo. “I’ve seen him before. You guys did a match against them.” 

“Yep. This is Suguru, Go one tell them about yourself.” 

“I like snakes…” Suguru said and then got up to get some water. 

“Welp! Anyways I ordered some muffins so we can get up and walk around the town. I have to shop for this mom to be!” Bokuto was way too excited to tell his best friend that Akaashi was pregnant.

“Hey! Bokuto! I was supposed to tell him.” Akaashi cut in and rolled his eyes and smiled at Kuroo. 

Kuroo was so rattled. It was amazing news and he was happy but he wished he was able to tell his friend that he too was expecting his first child. 

“Oh my! Amazing!” Kuroo smirked and saw Suguru return with water. Kuroo looked at him with a gentle smile. “You ok?” 

“Mhm… My stomach hurts a bit.” Suguru looked down at the table so he would avoid eye contact. 

“So what’s this? Hu?” Bokuto butted in and looked at the couple before him. “You two a thing?” 

“What!” Suguru snapped and then his eyes went wide realizing he spoke a bit too loud and people glanced over. Suguru looked back at Kuroo. “I need to go get some air.” 

“Me too.” Akaashi got up and gave Bokuto a kiss and led Suguru outside. 

Once outside it was a bit weird. Suguru had heard what Bokuto said about how Akaashi was expecting. Suguru walked a bit and sat on a nearby bench. 

“I can smell you… you seem to have something hidden as well.” 

“What!” Suguru got up and glared at Akaashi. Akaashi was not amused. 

“I mean… Other omegas can smell pregnancy pheromones. Sorry if that sounded weird. So… Kuroo knows?” 

“Oh… yes. Sorry I’m still not that new to friends. Not many people enjoy me unless I’m on the court.” He sat back down and crossed his legs. Akaashi sat down and took off his glasses. He gave a soft smile. 

“Well… when I told Bokuto I was having a baby he fainted. He was so happy. I just never knew Kuroo would, mmmm well I never knew he wanted a kid.” 

“Actually I was going to leave and he stopped me. He told me he wanted me to stay with him. And raise the baby. Although… I’ve been thinking. I love volleyball and after I give birth I want to continue. Kuroo doesn’t know this but-“ he cut off after remembering how close Kuroo is with his friends.

“You can tell me.” 

“Well. I want to put it up for adoption. I’m only in college. What the hell am I supposed to do after I give birth. I could go to the Olympics for volleyball but not if I have this child.”


	3. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has a up coming game and invited Suguru but Suguru is still very unconfortable with going out in public now that he is pregnant.

It had been around a week since then and Kuroo seemed off. His mind running wild and concerned for Suguru even if Suguru was perfectly ok, He seemed to be very much on edge. 

Today was the first day Kuroo had to leave the house, he had a volleyball match against a nearby team and needed to practice before the match tomorrow, he invited Suguru but Suguru felt uncomfortable. He knew some of Kuroo’s team mates would notice Sugurus body differences. Suguru had a small bump that was clear to see with every piece of clothing he owned. 

“Please come, you can wear one of my hoodies!”

“KUROO I SAID NO! I’m not feeling well you ask again you pussy cat and you'll have a fist in your face.” He turned back and made mac and cheese with a side of rice. Suguru looked down feeling stressed and set a hand on his stomach, he gently rubbed in circles trying to stay calm. 

“Suguru I want you-”

“That's it i'm done making dinner, i'm done seeing you and i'm going to my room.” Their dorm was bigger than most and had two rooms and a bathroom, he left and slammed the door and sat on the ground and looked through his laundry and folded clothes. He found a old shirt that he would wear during his high school training days, he smiled and folded it and set it the 

“Do not fit” pile. 

Kuroo left for practice, but sadly for Suguru the practice only lasted for two house so he didn't get much alone time. Kuroo came back at 6 and sat on the couch tired from today's practice. 

Suguru had finished setting his clothes away and looked for a big t-shirt but couldn't find any, he walked out of the room at 6:50 and saw Kuroo look at him concerned, he went over to Kuroo with a glare and spoke. “I...I need new clothes… if i'm going to your game.” He swung his car keys on a finger and saw Kuroo spring up. 

“Wait, you're really going?” Suguru did not respond to Kuroo and slipped on his shoes and went out of the dorm and to the car outside, once he got there Kuroo was beaming with happiness, He smiled at Suguru who glared at him. He started the car and drove to a nearby store.

When they entered Suguru seemed to stick closely to Kuroo, he was starting to panic, even though he was smaller and his belly showed, no one really seemed to notice it. Suguru rushed and picked a few clothes and got to the changing room. The first one he tried on was one Kuroo found in the maternity section, it was a cat face right on the belly, He set it on and had a cringy face while looking at it in the mirror. Suguru threw that into the buy pile and then tried on a long green shirt with was a turtleneck, he liked the fit of it and it was baggy so it was harder to see his belly, He smiled and finished in the dressing room and came out, He smiled at Kuroo now in a happier mood. 

“Got everything?” Kuroo said walking up to him, Suguru nodded and moved so he was then again next to him. “Let's check out.” They got up to the cashier and got their things, when they extended the mall area Suguru grabbed a sweater he bought and set it on. 

“It's getting chilly out these days. Kuroo?”

“Yeah? Suguru.” Kuroo stopped once they got to the car. 

“I… I want to do volleyball. The real reason why i didn't want to go to that stupid game of yours is cause i know how much it will hurt me, to no be on the court with you, it seems like I've throw my life away before it even began…”

“What? Hey, once we have this child I'm going to stop volleyball and put my life into a family.”

“NO! You shouldn’t have to.” He brushed his bangs out of his eye and looked at Kuroo. “After we have the baby I'm going to play volleyball and the baby will be set up for adoption. You can go back to your own life.” 

“Suguru you know that's just not fair to me. It's our child, our decision.” Kuroo reached out and set his hands on Suguru’s growing belly,  _ It's already so big… _

“No, You're not even the one having to deal with cramps, stretch marks, and weight gain! You don't have to deal with your body being stretched or buying new clothes! You just sit there and watch me being in pain, you watch me do the hard work.” He started to get mad once again but he knew he was really trying to be nice but his mood swings began to show. He looked down and started to feel tears prick at his eyes. “I'm really trying… Not to get mad…” He grabbed Kuroo’s shirt. “No, I'm really trying! I'm not meaning to get mad.”

“I get it though, your right. You are… This… is your choice but right now let's get you back to the dorm, you look very sleepy.” He touched his cheek and felt his cold face. 

They got in the car and listened to no music and on their way back it started to rain, it was nice to kill the silence with raindrops. They got back and rushed in before curfew, Suguru sat on the couch with no tv on and set his hands on his protruding middle, he seemed to be fantasized. Kuroo watched him and turned to pull out his phone and see if Bokuto wanted to hang out but it turned out Akaashi and him went to a movie. He stopped trying and sat next to Suguru and smiled but Suguru didn't react. 

“Does it hurt? I can go get a heating pad, and some pain killers-”

“It's ok. Maybe a heating pad and a bed. I'm not tired but it feels like i am, my arms and feet feel weighed down but every time i shut my eyes i'm awake again.”

“Here, you stay here and I'll get a heating pad ready in my room, if you want to go get changed and we can get you all set up here in my room.” He gave a thumbs up and started to get his room ready, he even grabbed a fluffy blanket seeing how there dorm gets really cold at night. He finished setting water by the night stand to see Suguru in his fluffy black sweatpants and his kitty shirt Kuroo picked out for him. Kuroo laughed when he saw him but as he went over to Suguru, all Suguru did was look up with puffy eyes like he was crying. “Uh ... are you ok?”

“N-no, my back is cramping up like hell and my stomach is starting to hurt on the sides, and I CAN'T DO THIS!!!” Kuroo watched him stomp over to the bed and get in, once he saw Suguru get comfy his expression changed. Suguru felt the heating pad on his back and felt the pain ease. He closed his eyes and was out in minutes.

“What a weirdo, hah.” He smiled and walked out in the kitchen and called one of his friends.

“Hey. We are playing you tomorrow. How fun.” Kuroo spoke quietly. 

“Yeah, i guess.”

“You still sound so bland. Isn’t it fun playing volleyball?”

“Yeah, whatever. See you later.”

“Bye, _Kenma_.” 




In the morning Kuroo had to be up early. Suguru was already up and trying to get on jeans and a sweater, he smiled at his outfit and walked out of the bathroom and saw Kuroo in the team's jersey. He looked so cool and Suguru started to feel weird once again. _I wanted to be playing today but this lil one is preventing that._

“Alright warm ups start at 8, let’s get down to the gym, there will be lots of people you know, Hey i think you'll know a few people on the other team, my old friend Kenma is on the team, I know a few other people on that team too, anyways come on.” Kuroo grabbed his bag and a few dollars and walked down the hall to the gymnasium, Suguru followed till they had to depart so Kuroo went on the court while Suguru went up on the stands. 

“let me say goodbye" He bent down and kissed Suguru's stomach and waved bye to Suguru, Suguru quickly turned making sure no one saw. Suguru left to the stands found a spot and looked down and looked at Kuroo entering the court. There were many other people excited and happy. 

“KUROO OVER HERE!!” The captain called out and set everyone into small groups to practice, on the other side of the court was the other team. Suguru noticed a few of the players, one being number 9,  _ Kenma wasn’t that the setter of Nekoma _ ? He watched as a tall blond skinny dude entered the court and looked at kenma. 

“Kenma, here, let's pepper.” Kenma nodded and set the ball to a guy who’s Shirt read  _ Kei _ on it. He thought and remembered Karasuno. He _ was a middle blocker who also blocked one of Ushijimas spikes… _

A whistle was blown to conclude practice, the starting line up was

**front row**

Setter-#3

Middle hitter-#10 

Right side hitter-#2 

**Back row**

Outside hitter-#15

Middle blocker-#19 Kuroo

Setter 2- #1 Captain 

This was a set up that Suguru had seen the team play before and was strange having two setters but was normal for the team to do a setup like this.

On the other side it seemed to be a lot of taller players in the front.

**Front row**

Opposite- #8

Middle blocker-#4 who was Tsukishim Kei, Suguru seemed to hate how this boy was in the front cause he was clearly taller than the other team.

Right side hitter-#13

**Back row**

Outside hitter- #2 who seemed to have another name Suguru knew it was Naoyasu, a old buddy of his, he played on Nohebi. 

Middle blocker-#6

And the setter #9 who was Kenma Kozume 

Suguru saw a person with a pretzel and many other items, like soda and candy, he came and sat next to Suguru, Suguru turned to this person with glasses. 

“YAY TSUKI!!!” The person yelled and smiled wide, he turned to Suguru. “Sorry if I blast your eardrums. He's my boyfriend.” 

Suguru smelled this omega and nodded. “Yeah. Names Suguru. My friend is Kuroo Tetsurou, number 19…”  _ God he smells like shit… I hate smelling other omegas; they all smell rich or just flat out disgusting.  _ He saw this guy give him some candy.

“Here it's skittles, I used to play against Kuroo, he used to be on Nekoma, I know a few other players out there. I'm Yams, well please call me Yamaguchi.” He pushed up his glasses and watched the game start with the blow of a whistle, Kuroo’s teams seemed to be up serving. 

“Oh, yeah. I’m his room mate, I’ve seen you before, I think on tv. You were part of the Karasuno team. That Tsuki, he was a middle blocker on Karasuno as well.” Suguru rejected the skittles and started to feel sick again, he set a hand on his stomach and heard the crowd cheer seeing that Kuroo’s team got a point. Suguru got up unable to stay and started to leave. 

Once he got out of the gym he looked around the school before he took a step. He heard Yamaguchi and turned to see him come out. 

“Hey, why aren't you staying? Isn’t volleyball fun to watch?”

“Yams right? Well you see I used to be on the team but I quit, not cause I got hurt or anything but at the moment i'm unable to play. It just hurts me to watch.”

“I wasn't the best either. Well I mean when I tried out for the team, I didn't even get to play and from there on I chose not to play volleyball. That's why watching is super fun for me. What i'm saying is that even if you don't play, or you can't play it’s still exciting to watch.” He smiled and held out his hand. “Come on let's go back in.”

“No.” Suguru wasn't going to change his perspective just because he couldn’t play. “I'm going back to my dorm. I don't feel good.” He turned and started to leave. Yamaguchi shrugged it off and turned back and went up to the stands to watch again. From when Yams was gone Kuroo's team was in the lead 3-1. This game seemed to be very unfair. 

  
  


It was later in the day at 1 when Kuroo walked through the door. Kuroo seemed to be mad. Kuroo threw down his bag and glared at Suguru. Suguru got up to greet Kuroo.

“Hey how was the ga-”

“YOU LEFT! You left before we even started!”

“I didn’t feel good!”

“YOUR LYING!”

“I AM 4 MONTHS PREGNANT!”

“YOU DIDN'T WANT TO STAY FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH REASONS!” Kuroo yelled back, taking a step closer to Suguru. Suguru moved back and set a hand on his stomach.

“I left because I felt uncomfortable!” 

“Suguru! Really? Get over yourself! You have a kid and you have a life, volleyball isn't always going to be in your life, face it!” Kuroo realized what he said and then stopped yelling.

Suguru Looked up. “Really making me want to stay!” 

“Suguru, I just wanted to have you cheer me on, and act like a damn boyfriend. We won, I wanted you to see that.”

“Please. Please stop yelling.” Suguru backed down and moved away slowly. “It hurts…” 

Kuroo's eyes widened moving closer to Suguru. “What? What hurts?”

Suguru looked up. “My head… Stop yelling and just leave me alone.”

“Suguru…”

“Please stop.” He moved back and to the couch. “I'm sorry, Next time i'll stay for the whole game.” Suguru seemed to be done arguing with Kuroo cause it would just end in pointless reasons as to why the other one is right.

Kuroo looked at him and softened up. He no longer looked mad, he just moved away.   
  


For the rest of the day till 3 they ignored each other. At 3:30 Kuroo went up to Suguru who was on the couch. Suguru laid on the couch with his phone. Kuroo walked up and set his warm hands on Suguru's stomach, Suguru flinched and looked down confused, he started to glare at him.

“Go away.” Suguru snapped.

“Have you felt kicks?” Kuroo ignored him

“Yeah.”

“WAIT! HUUU!! Why haven't you told me!”

“You can't feel them yet, it's not strong enough, Plus even if you could your hands are in the wrong place.” Suguru set his phone down and grabbed Kuroo’s hand and moved them so it was lower on his abdomen. “If you’ll feel anything then it would be there.” Kuroo smiled and rubbed his hands around the small bump. Suguru laid back and closed his eyes feeling the soothing movement from Kuroo. 

“We should go to a restaurant tonight.” Kuroo said.

“Nah, I bet the food will be too expensive.” Suguru opened his eyes and looked down at Kuroo. “We should go get fast food. I'm craving fries.”

“Like there’s a fast food place just down the street, burger in heaven. Wanna walk down there?”

“Yeah.” Suguru got up and walked, grabbing his shoes and smiled, happy he was going to get some yummy stuff in his belly. He turned to Kuroo who was right next to him. “Oh… You good?”

“I can't help but blush when i'm this close to you.” Kuroo moved closer and looked deep into his eyes with a smirk. 

“Kuroo i'm hungry can we go…”

“So am I but it's different.” He set a hand on Suguru’s hip and slid his hand inside Suguru’s sweater and up to his back. Suguru felt goosebumps roll up his back. 

“Stop it.” He moved away but Kuroo pinched his skin making Suguru stop and wince in pain. “H- AH!” 

Kuroo picked up Suguru and moved him so he was on his bed, Kuroo then lifted up his shirt and kissed up his body till he got to one of his nipples.

“This is your punishment for not staying at my game.” Kuroo's voice had turned bitter and rather scary. Kuroo licked Suguru’s nipple. Kuroo tried his best to not put too much weight onto Suguru, one of Kuroo's hands traveled down to Suguru's stomach and moved further so his hand was now trying to un-do Suguru's jeans.

“HEY! Stop that, what about the baby?!” Suguru was able to push Kuroo up. 

“Your chest is getting bigger.” Kuroo denied whatever Suguru said.

“Stop it. Come on!” Suguru pushed his sweater down and looked at Kuroo. Kuroo then leaned back down and yanked off Suguru's pants which made Suguru squeal. Suguru tried his best to push him off but he stopped once he felt a finger inside of him. Suguru hadn’t felt much pleasure down there for a while. All he could do was grab the sheets and look at Kuroo do his magic. 

Kuroo set a few fingers in his tight hole. “My you're tight, at this rate you won't be able to get me in there.”

Suguru took a minute to think about why Kuroo was acting so strangely all of a sudden.  _ Could he be in a rut or something! Why is he wanting to- “ _ AHH! Ouch!” He felt his hole being ripped open from Kuroo’s member. 

“Sorry..” Kuroo leaned down and kissed Suguru, when Kuroo stuck his tongue into his mouth Suguru bit down on it which made Kuroo draw back and glare at him.

“I hate you!”

Kuroo looked at Suguru and saw Suguru had tears in his eyes. He stopped and got back to what was happening. 

“Suguru.”

“Please take it out.” Kuroo did what he was told and helped Suguru up. 

“I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me” Kuroo grabbed a blanket and covered Suguru. Suguru got up with the blanket and slipped on his pants and then looked at Kuroo. 

“I'm going to go sleep in my bed.” He spoke before rushing and leaving. 

Kuroo watched and sat on the bed and felt his neck heat up. Why _ did… I do that…  _


End file.
